Unova Tech
by blazingalex
Summary: What if the transfer never happened? AU where Alex and Chloe never meet in person. Rated M for language, violence, crude humor, booze, boobs, and books. Anthro activated. Pop-culture can and will be referenced.
1. Chapter 1: Pack Your Bags

**Hello, blazingalex here. So, here's the explanation; I received a PM from oZLunarWarrior of a what if. He asked "what if Chloe and Alex never met?" Chances are that he meant for this story to be in Chloe's POV, but I don't want a repeat of Time and Time Again. Instead, what if Alex never transferred to Pokemon University? I told myself millions of times that I would end this series, but this one is more of an AU. Hope you readers like it.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pack Your Bags

"Arceus, this thing is itchy," I said. I sat on an exam table.

"Well, hey, look on the bright side," my dad told me. "At least it's coming off."

"About fucking time. I was getting tired of having to wrap my arm up before I take a shower."

"Hold still." He took a pair of scissors and cut a notch into the cast on my arm. He put the scissors down and started ripping the fabric off.

"Note to self: Do not play sports in college," I told myself.

"I don't think Unova Tech has a football team," Dad told me.

"Good. One less thing to worry about." Dad took the cast off and tossed it aside. My arm was covered with dead skin.

"Okay, all done. Just rub off the dead skin."

"They are going to give me a lot of shit."

"I'll take care of them. You just worry about packing your stuff up and moving to your new apartment.

* * *

I got back home in time to join Vanoss, Delirious, WILDCAT, and BasicallyIDoWrk in a GMod Sandbox game. No one else was home, so I was able to play without any distractions. I logged onto my laptop, got onto GMod, and connected to the game. Once I connected, I was blasted off of my feet.

" _Surprise, bitch!_ " WILDCAT said.

"I join the game and already I die," I said. "Perfect. Fucking perfect."

" _Awe, don't worry about it,_ " a Pikachu player model told me. " _It happened me when I joined._ "

"Uh, who's this?" I asked.

" _Oh, this is one of my friends,_ " Basically told me. _"He wanted to join us for a session._ "

"And what will we be doing today?"

" _Um, I-I don't know,_ " Vanoss said. " _Delirious, do you know what we're going to do?_ "

" _Uhh, I think, uh, we are going to, uh, fly!_ " Delirious answered, pulling out an RPG and blowing us up.

* * *

I heard the door open a few hours later. I was in the middle of editing clips.

"Anyone here?" I heard my dad ask.

"Up here!" I called. I heard him coming up the stairs.

"Are they here?" He asked me.

"Haven't shown up yet," I answered. "They might show up soon, I think." Just then, I heard the front door open again. Two sets of footsteps entered the house, in a loud manner. "There they are."

"We're home!" One of them yelled, slurring their words.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I yelled back.

"Fuck you, Watson." The other one retorted. They both came upstairs. My dad looked at the two drunks. Todd and Zach. My two brothers. Both of them a few years older than me.

"Well, you two were out late, weren't you?" Dad asked them. They looked at each other. My brothers tend to come home drunk, but never this late. Frankly, I'm surprised they even came home. They are usually at a bar or strip club or something like that.

"Do you think he's mad at us or Alex?" Todd whispered loudly to Zach.

"I think he's mad at us for once," Zach whispered back, louder.

"You know it," Dad told them. "Now, you two get some sleep. You're going to need it when you help your younger brother move." Both of them groaned. They looked at me with displeasing looks as they went into their rooms. Dad turned back to me.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" I asked him.

"Probably not," he admitted. "But at least you're earning your own money." He smiled and went into his own bedroom. I went back to editing my video and uploading it onto the internet. After it successfully uploaded, I grabbed my laptop and brought it to my room.

I climbed under my covers, propped the laptop into my lap, and opened up Tumblr. I opened up my messages and sent one to Winchester-is-my-trainer. We have been chatting over Tumblr for about a year now, and I only know that she is a Lucario named Chloe. I don't know where she lives, what she does for a living, or anything. She was just an online friend. Over the months, I began to grow fond of her. I began to love her. She wasn't exactly Miss Popular, but she seemed pretty cool.

We talked for a couple of hours, with her having to go to bed at around 1:00 A.M. I said goodnight and closed my laptop, placing it down onto the floor and resting my head onto my pillow.

 _I am actually getting out of this house and going to college,_ I thought to myself. _I'm finally going to be away from Todd and Zach._ I fell asleep.

* * *

My alarm went off, blaring the radio into my ears. I jerked up in my bed and looked over into the corner of my room. Boxes were stacked, towering over each other. I was finally going to move out. I hopped out of bed, and threw on some clothes.

One shirt and a pair of jeans later, I went downstairs and grabbed a couple of Poptarts. As I opened the packaging, my brother came downstairs, holding their heads in pain.

"Well, I'm surprised you guys are awake," I said to them.

"Ugh, please. Don't make us pound you," Zach moaned.

"Too bad, I'm going to miss that."

"If we could, we would," Todd groaned. They grabbed themselves some water and sat down at the breakfast bar. I took my Poptarts upstairs, passing Dad on the stairwell.

"Don't take too long," he said to me. "We need to get moving soon." I nodded and continued my way to my room. I opened up my laptop and checked the comments on my new video. As I scrolled through the comments, I munched on my breakfast.

"Hey, fucktard!" Todd yelled. "We need to leave now!" I closed my laptop and stuffed it into my bag. I then threw the bag over my shoulder and went over to pick up a box. I carried some of my stuff down as my dad and brothers came up the stairs to collect the boxes.

"Just put them in the back of the truck," Dad instructed me. All three of them went into my room. I went downstairs and outside to put my stuff into the white pick-up truck. I turned around and was face-to-face with a Deoxys.

"Do you mind?" I asked him.

"Not really," he answered.

"Well, since you're here, Caleb, maybe you can help us?" He instantly ran inside. The rest of my stuff came out with Todd, Zach, and Dad, Caleb trailing behind holding his head low.

"Don't you need any appliances or anything like that?" Dad asked me.

"Nah, the landlord told me the apartment was already equipped with such materials," I replied. "Plus, I think Gavin and Ray are bringing their some extras."

"You know, I don't trust them," Todd chimed. "I just don't like the fact that you are bunking with a Dragonite and some guy from across town."

"Oh, shut up, dipshit," Zach told him, whacking his twin on the back of the head. "At least he is escaping this hellhole. Whenever I try, you hold me down.

"I hold you down?! Who was the one who suggested to going to the strip club when we were supposed to go to an interview?"

"How was I supposed to know that the appointment got changed? No one told me anything!"

"I DID tell you! It went in one ear, and out the other."

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Dad shouted. "You can do this later, but right now, we need to drop off Alex at his new place."

"Yeah, and it was weird that you actually stood up for me, Zach," I said.

"Shut up," he snapped.

After Caleb left, I got into my car and everyone else piled into the truck. We pulled out of the driveway, me in front of them to guide them to my new apartment. The drive took a few hours, plus the time we took to stop for lunch. By the time we got there, it was already 1:30.

Unloading and unpacking was easier than I thought. All we really had to do was to put the boxes into my room and set up a desk for my personal use. It took us thirty minutes time to complete this task. Once finished, I decided to take a picture of it and upload it to Twitter.

"Thanks for helping, guys," Dad told my brothers. "Without you here to help, we would have taken longer."

"About half an hour longer," Zach whispered to Todd. I fired a rubber band at him. Gavin and Ray came in.

"Oh, hey Alex," Gavin, a Dragonite, said. "Are you unpacked already?" I nodded my head.

"Well, glad to hear that," Ray, another human, responded.

"Well, we need to get going," Dad said. "See you later, Alex."

"See ya, Dad," I said, waving goodbye.

* * *

After Gavin and Ray were unpacked, they plunked down onto the couch and watched TV while I stayed in my room. I opened up my laptop and started to get my station set up. My mic was placed off to the left, my mouse to the right with a Unova Tech mousepad, and my headphones dangled off of the top. I sat down onto my chair and opened up Tumblr.

"Oh, hey!" I exclaimed softly. "A new message." I clicked on the notification and saw the note from Winchester-is-my-trainer. Chloe was always considerate and sweet to me. She told me that she finally moved into her dorm with her best friend, a Gardevoir named Hanna. But Chloe felt like that there was something wrong with Hanna.

'It's probably nothing,' I typed. 'Who knows? It could be that Hanna is moving into an experimental stage of her life. Let her be and if she tries to hit on you, be nice to her.'

"And...send!" I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Unova Technical College. It wasn't a great school, but I figured that I could get my G.E. done and out of the way.

With a groan and a few joints cracking and creaking like an old man, I stood up and walked into the tiny living room where Gavin and Ray were watching TV. I walked up behind the couch.

"Keeping up with the Kangaskhans?" I asked.

"No, Kardashians," Ray responded. "Human version of it. It's way worse." Both of their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Yeah, I'll bet it is." I patted the cushion and wandered into the kitchen. "What're we eating tonight?"

"We can order a pizza and play some Origins," Gavin stated monotonically.

"Again?" Ray whined. "Fine. But it better be Domino's."

* * *

 **And there you have it. I'm thinking that Alex's love interest will still be anthro Pokemon, but not a Lucario. Something a little more...hot. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Or you can Kik me: blazingalex666 More than likely to respond faster. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Classes

**Hello, blazingalex here. And now, back to the "What if" universe.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting Classes

I woke up to a banging on my apartment door. My covers were dangling off of my bed, my body was stretched out on my mattress, and a couple of water bottles lied on the floor. It felt like there was cotton in my mouth and my stomach was unsettled. Another loud knock.

"Alex," I heard Ray groan. "Get the door." Groaning, I lifted my hungover body up and staggered towards the door. More pounding.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I moaned, rubbing my eyes. I squinted as I opened the door. Two girls, a Houndoom and a Typhlosion stood out in the hall; the Typhlosion holding a piece of paper with my name and apartment number in shitty handwriting. They both wore simple shirts and short shorts. While the Houndoom was busty, the Typhlosion had smaller breasts; B-cup I would say. "Yes?"

"Are you Alex?" The Typhlosion asked sternly. I nodded my head and yawned. She pushed me back into my apartment and marched in; her friend following her.

They pushed me onto the couch and stood over me.

"Do you know why we are here?" The Houndoom asked.

"You and your drunk friends thought it would be funny to leave your name and address on our front door and hope to fucking Arceus that we would be hot," the Typhlosion responded.

"Well," I groaned. "I'm sorry, but you two are." They looked at me with disgust.

"I oughta knock your lights out!" The Houndoom growled. "But lucky for you, Amber here has a sense of humor."

"Lucy, please. I got this." Amber turned to me. "Bother us again, and I'll kick your nuts so hard that they'll become boobs." With that threat, they turned and left, closing the door behind them. Gavin came out of his room.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Um, uuh, our neighbors?" I replied.

"Damn, they're hot."

"Don't bother. They will take away your precious."

"Precious?" Ray asked in a raspy voice. "They takes my precious?"

"They takes our precious!" I responded in a similar voice.

"You guys are fucking nerds," Gavin told us.

"That's why you love us!" Ray exclaimed. "Ah. Anyways, classes start soon so we better head out."

"Okay," I said, grabbing my keys. "Catch ya guys later."

Pulling into the small packed parking lot and finding a space in the back, I got out of my car and pulled out my schedule.

"Let's see," I muttered. "Unova history 101 in room 163. Fuck me. Hehe, that rhymed. Okay, lets hunt for this room." I walked through the lot and into the building. Cool air blasted my face. "Oh, that feels good." Looking at the room numbers, I saw that my class was just down the hall a little bit. "167...165...ah, here it is. 163." I opened the door and walked in where there were a few humans and Pokemon waiting. Among them, was the Houndoom from earlier. She looked up and glared hard at me, making me uncomfortable. Just then, a young man walked through a side door.

"Okay everyone," he announced. "Take your seats." I plunked down next to the Houndoom. "Welcome to Unova History 101. This course will determine your knowledge of our history throughout time since colonization. If you pay attention, you won't have a problem with this course. You will also notice that I am hungover as fuck right now so please keep the volume to a minimum." As he droned on, I noticed that I was getting looks from my neighbor.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"For the record, Amber and I will never forget what happened last night," she told me. "But off the record, she kept going on and on about you after our visit."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Actually, it's driving me crazy. Shut her up before I do. We're in apartment 107 in case you forgot." I was slightly baffled. First, they don't want me to bother them, then they want me to come over? Wh-what?

"Uhh, okay?"

"And another thing; I have a shift at six."

"And that's basically the curriculum for this class," the young professor finished. "If you have any questions, my door is always open." Everyone murmured as they left to do whatever. As I proceeded down the hall, the Houndoom followed me, catching up to me.

"By the way, I'm Lucy," she said. "Lucy Ferr."

"Uh, I'm Alex," I replied in a bit of a shock. "Alex Leroux."

"Yeah, I got that. So, why are you holed up with those two fucktards?"

"Gavin and Ray? Well, they offered to let me stay. I didn't have anywhere else to go and no other friends in the area, so I accepted. What about you and your friend?"

"Ah, well, to be honest, she's my adopted sister."

"No shit?"

"Yeah, parents took her in years ago. Amber was usually a sweetheart, but after sharing the same room with me, she learned to think for herself."

"Yeah, in a violent manner." We stopped at the end of the hall.

"Well, this is my stop," Lucy said. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me close. "Remember; treat her right or I rip out your Adam's Apple."

"Uh, understood," I replied shakily. She let go and gave a tiny wink before she entered her classroom. "R-right. Six. Amber. Okay."

* * *

 **And that does it for chapter 2. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Production will slow due to school starting, so watch out. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Amber'd Out

**Hello, blazingalex here. Sorry for the long-ass time it took to put this out, I was, well, lazy. Also, my book, University, had its ending changed, so check it out on Amazon Kindle!**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Amber'd Out

I looked at my phone to check the time. I was sitting on the couch while Gavin and Ray watched Hell's Kitchen, interested in every insult Ramsey shouted. To be honest, I was kinda scared of my, erm, date. The last time I was in love was back in my sophomore year in high school. No, scratch that; I was also in love with Winchester on Tumblr. Chloe would listen to me spill my mental problems and vice versa.

"Alex," Ray said, making me jump slightly. "You need to relax. She's not going to kick your nuts into your throat. She's the one that wants YOU."

"Ray, shut up," Gavin told his friend. "I'm trying to figure out why my beer bread doesn't look as good as theirs."

"It's because you use too much beer, you dumb fuck."

"Damn it, Ray! You always criticize me!"

"Guys, shut up!" I shouted. "You two are bickering like a married couple, for fuck sake!"

"He started it!" They both exclaimed.

"Fuck this, I'm out. See you two later." I left as they went back to arguing with each other, yelling about something fucking retarded.

I walked up to Amber's door and knocked, unsure of what I was doing was right. The door opened with Amber standing there in a silk lingerie with an excited look on her face.

"Oh," she said, becoming disappointed. "It's you. What do you want?"

"Um, I'm here to make amends?" I replied with my quick thinking.

"Fine, come in." She allowed me to enter and closed the door behind me. The apartment held tons of candles, all of them flickering in the dark room.

"Expecting someone?"

"Well," she said, sitting down onto the couch. "Not exactly. I just do this in case anyone stops by."

"Okay. Um, wh-where's your friend?"

"Work." She patted the cushion next to her. "May as well sit down if you're gonna make amends." I sat down next to her cautiously. "So..."

"Wh-what?" I asked innocently. "Oh, oh yeah. Um, I'm sorry for disturbing you a couple of days ago."

"All is forgiven. So tell me, have you ever been in love with a Pokemon?"

"Um, well, I did use to date a Glaceon back in middle school, but her heart was too cold." Shit, why did I make that pun? I could tell it was horrible by the expression she had on her face; one of disgust.

"That...oh, Arceus."  
"I'm sorry...for that pun." I looked down in shame. I felt a warm hand touch mine.

"It's okay. Honestly, I used to date a Croconaw, but he slipped away and burned me out." I snorted at her own joke.

"Oh, Arceus, you're worse than I am."

"I know!" We both started laughing our asses off. Amber's head rested onto my shoulder. Blood rushed to my cheeks and cock.

"So," I said after our laughter died down. "I'm guessing I'm that special someone you got all prettied up for?" I felt a smile grow on her face.

"Maybe. Why? Do you like me, too?"

"Well, you are pretty...hot."

"Oh, you fucktard!" She shoved me playfully. I retaliated by tackling her onto her back. We were both laughing and rolling around before we fell onto the floor, Amber on top of me. Her lips were inches away from mine. I looked into her sparkling eyes as my face heated up. Amber must've had this feeling too, because she stayed on top of me, staring down in surprise. Then, all of a sudden, the door bursted open and Lucy walked in.

"Forgot my-" she stopped at the sight of us. "...ChapStick. Uh, I guess I can pick some up, or something." She slowly backed out and left, shutting the door. Amber and I looked at each other and chuckled nervously before she got off of me.

"So, um, what, uh, what do you want to do?" I asked, standing.

"Well, I feel like it's getting late," she replied.

"It's, like, seven."

"Yeah, and I'm feeling tired, plus I gotta open tomorrow, so I have to get up early." I grew disappointed.

"Oh, okay. I understand." I felt a warm touch on my arm. Looking back into my eyes, Amber leaned up and kissed me on my lips. A tender kiss, one of friendship, but one also of love. This was, sadly, my first kiss ever. She pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight," she told me before going into her room. I was in a small shock, standing still like a dope.

"Goodnight," I responded with a delay.

I left her apartment and found her sister standing out in the hall leaning against my door, waiting for me.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"You should know, you walked in on us," I replied.

"Yeah, but I wanted to hear it from your point of view. Did you like my reaction?"

"Wait, you had that all planned out? Did you even go to work?"

"I got fired, but it was worth it. Damn rude ass customers think they own the world."

"Agree with you there. Wait, did Amber know about this plan?"

"She's the one who came up with it. And it looks like it was a huge success. Only problem is I have to listen to her throughout the whole night."

"Yeah, I don't care. Can I just get into my own apartment?" She stepped away from the door.

"Later, FagTron," she said, walking into her own apartment.

"Fucking bitch," I muttered as I went inside.

Gavin and Ray were still on the couch, watching some fucking chick-flick on TV.

"Guys," I said. "If you're gonna watch the fucking Notebook, take it to your guys' room so you two can kiss in private. I got some recording to do." They grumbled as they shut the TV off and walked into Ray's room, closing the door behind them. I turned the TV back on and switched it over to the Xbox. Powering up my console and signing in, I was quickly invited to a game of Black Ops II.

'Oh, boy!' I thought to myself. 'What kind of dumb shit are we going to do today?'

Getting into the lobby, I was greeted by WILDCAT and Terroriser.

"What up, fucker?" WILDCAT asked.

"Hey, Prey," Terroriser said.

"Whattup, guys?" I greeted. "So, what stupid shit are we doing on the Apocalypse DLC?"

Terroriser responded in his Arnold voice, "We're going to target, terrorise, and terminate! HUUAAGHH!"

"Shit, Terroriser, calm down."

"No, we have to get to tha choppa'!"

* * *

 **And there you have it. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter Four

**Hello, blazingalex here. So , yesterday I finally got my designed T-shirt in the mail with my logo on it. I'm very proud of it. Also, follow me on Tumblr for pr0n and leaks for an upcoming story. Link is here: .com.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning to a ping from my phone. Groggy, I rubbed the crusts from my eyes and sat up in my bed. Gavin never came out of Ray's room last night, adding more evidence that those two might actually be gay. Yawning and stretching, I grabbed my phone and saw that I had a voicemail from Zach. I played it, only to listen to a horrible story.

"Alex, it's Zach," the voicemail played. "Listen, I need your help. I did a terrible thing, and now I'm paying the price. I shouldn't be calling you, but you're my brother. I don't care if this call is traced. Todd is dead. Our brother is dead and it's all my fault. I'm coming up there to explain everything. Don't tell Dad." The voice message ended. My face was frozen in disbelief. Todd was dead, and Zach killed him. Even though my conscious told me to tell Dad, Zach was my brother and I wasn't going to leave him out to dry.

As I sat pondering, I was jolted back into reality with a knock on the door.

"Alex!" I heard Zach's voice shout. "C'mon, let me in, man!" I got up and ran to the door before he could be spotted. Opening it, Zach pushed me back and slammed the door shut. "Oh, thank you!" He gave me a big hug. "Thank you!"

"Um, yeah," I gasped. "Can you let me go now?" He did. "Ah, so, what happened?" Zach sat down onto the couch.

"I didn't mean to, but in a twisted sort of way, he had it coming. I still can't believe it."

"Zach, what happened?"

"Well, we woke up in an alley after a night at the bar, like usual. Todd is going on and on about a job interview he has to go to and needs me to drop him off. So I said I would, but then he goes and tells me that he lost the car keys. So I freak out on him and go off on how he's a fucking idiot and he comes back and calls me a dumbass. So we're sitting there arguing like we usually do, then all of a fucking sudden, he tells me that he's been sleeping with Gina! I'm like bitch, that's my girl! But he doesn't give a fucking fuck and thought it would be funny to pretend to be me and propose to her! Blinded with anger, I grabbed a bottle that was lying around and killed him." Zach took a deep breath, shaking with guilt. "Can I stay here?" Well, didn't expect that one.

"Uh, s-sure. Yeah, you can stay in Gavin's old room."

"Like hell he is." I turned around to see Gavin walk out of Ray's room, shirtless. "I'm still using it."

"Oh, come on, Gavin. He's my brother and you're spending so much time with Ray it's making me think you two are fucking."

"My answer is no."

"Fine. I'll go talk to Amber and Lucy." Zach's eyes lit up.

"Who?"

"Amber and Lucy Ferr. Our neighbors. C'mon, let's go." I led him out and over to Amber's place.

I knocked on the door and Lucy answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Lucy, this is my brother Zach," I said. "Zach needs a place to stay and Gay-vin won't let him use his room."

"Is that Alex?" Amber called from inside.

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

"What does he want?"

"He's wondering if his brother can stay."

"No, have Alex stay." Lucy turned to me.

"I guess your brother can take your old room."

"Wait, what?" Zach asked. Amber came to the door.

"Alex, come stay with me. We could use a man in the place." I was as surprised as Lucy and Zach. I spend one night with her and now she wants me to live with her?

"Okay!" I agreed eagerly.

* * *

Zach lied on my, well, his now, bed while I threw my clothes and other shit into my bag.

"So," Zach started. "You hitting that?"

"Zach, really?" I asked.

"What, can't your brother be curious? Come on, I know she wants you. Her roommate knows, you know, everyone knows! So whaddya say tonight you fuck that hot piece of ass and claim her as yours." I threw a pen at him.

"Zach, one step at a time, okay? Remember, you're running from the law."

"Yep." He sat up. "A new genesis of my life."

"Wow, that's a big word. Surprised you know what it means." He threw the pen back at me. "Ow!"

"Get out of here! Your babe is waiting for you." As I left the bedroom, I heard sirens go by. I looked back at Zach. "Ah, they're probably going somewhere else." I shrugged and left.

Out in the hall, I was stopped by a Granbull in a police uniform. Well, he more shoved past me and ran into my old apartment. Wait…

"Shit!" I ran back inside to try and buy Zach some more time to escape, but it was too late. He was already in the bedroom when I ran in. As he searched for my brother, I realized what he hadn't; Zach had escaped. Again. I smiled at my brother's achievement. For a complete dumbass, he's pretty smart. If only he kept his twin alive.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering why I titled the fourth chapter "Chapter Four" it's because it's an allusion to Genesis Chapter Four. Otherwise known as the story of Cain and Abel. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Your Fucking Nightmare

**Hello, blazingalex here. It's amazing how one small change of detail can impact the entire outcome of everything.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: It's Your Fucking Nightmare

For the past few nights, I've been having nightmares. Bloody nightmares. People and Pokemon dying. Some I knew, some I've never met. No matter who it is, they die. These aren't premonitions, just nightmares. Horrifying nightmares. And every night, I would wake up at around two or three in the morning, scared and sweating. Always in a panic. Always afraid. Amber would calm me down no matter the time. Always soothing me, telling me everything's okay and that they were just bad dreams. No one was hurt, no one was dead. Even though I believed her, I still couldn't bear it.

Every morning I would sleep late, missing parts of my classes. Lucy would scold me while I copied her notes and Amber would defend me, saying that I'm in mourning. That was semi-true.

* * *

Weeks have passed, and I still haven't heard from Zach. My best hope was that he was in hiding, staying safe and roaming the lands, lost in his own conscience, paying for his sins. It was sad to learn what he had done. I actually kinda liked my brothers. Yes, they were complete dicks to me, but they were my family. They would protect me from any outside danger.

I hopped down onto the couch with my laptop, finally done copying Lucy's notes about how the Unova colonization spread throughout the entire region. I opened up Tumblr and saw that I had a message from Chloe. It's been awhile since I last talked to her. I clicked the notification.

"I need help," it read. "I'm in a bit of a pickle. My friend and I are being harassed by someone. Hanna's already beat him up, but he won't go away. I think I should get a restraining order on him." It sounded like she was in serious trouble.

"Tell him that you're not interested in guys," I responded. "If that doesn't work, then you can kick his nuts and file a restraining order on his ass." I pressed send right when Amber walked in with dinner.

"Alex," she said, placing the food on the kitchen table. "Next time, you get dinner."

"Was the line that long?" Her step-sister asked.

"Oh hell yeah." I got up and grabbed my burger, unwrapping it. While Amber and Lucy ate, I just stared at my food.

Staring into nothing. Just a burger. I stared at it like it was staring at me.

"Alex, you okay?" I jumped back into reality.

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring intensly at your food. You good?" Amber asked. Glad she cares.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just not hungry right now."

"I'll eat it, then," Lucy said, grabbing it away from me. I got up and walked into my bedroom that I shared with Amber and fell onto the mattress.

I heard the door close, but continued to keep my face buried in the pillows. I felt someone sit on the bed next to me and touch my shoulder.

"Alex?" A sweet voice asked. "Is this still about Todd?" I nodded my head with a mumble. "Aw, my baby." She grabbed me and rested her head on my back and shoulders.

"Fucking pussy!" Lucy yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey, fuck you, you bitch! Would it kill you to be sensitive for once?" No reply. I lifted my head and turned around.

"You know," I began with a smile. "You're one of the first girls who actually cares about me."

"You mean, besides your mom?" My smile quickly faded. I had never had the opportunity to meet my mom. She passed away in a car accident on her way to work when I was two. Photos and stories from my dad suggested that she was a caring woman who worked for the Council.

Amber must've seen my reaction because she quickly hugged me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I didn't know!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay," I whispered. "It's okay. You didn't mean to." She started to cry into my chest as I held onto her. I stroked her hair and kissed her head softly. She looked up at me.

"You're the first person to do that besides my parents." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, still holding onto her, not wanting to let her go.

It's always nice to have someone that you can just hold and not let go. It's really comforting. I believe that is what love is about; finding someone to just hold.

* * *

 **And I'll end that here. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Spooky Scary Skeletons Pt 1

**Hello, blazingalex here. I figured we'd skip ahead to a very spoopy time.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Spooky Scary Skeletons Part 1

I woke up early, Amber still sleeping next to me, wearing one of my shirts. I looked over at the clock. 6:45. Fuck me. Eh, maybe Amber will. We've been building our relationship while Lucy tried to knock it down. I think she's jealous that her adopted sister has me.

Wait, what day is it today?

…

Fuck. Halloween. I've always hated this "holiday" for a very specific reason. This was the day that killed my mom. Some jackass just had to pull a prank that just HAD to get my mom called in. If it wasn't for that fuck stick, things would be different. Todd would be alive, Zach wouldn't be on the run, Dad would, well, actually he hasn't changed a whole lot after that day. And then there's me. I wouldn't be so pissed off on this day. Every year, I would lock myself away and avoid contact with everyone. This year will be no different. Thankfully, Halloween is on a Saturday, allowing me to stay inside without having to go to class.

I walked into the kitchen, pumpkins and plastic skeletons strewn around the place, grabbed myself a PopTart, and flopped down onto the couch, turning on the news.

"...and today is the 17th anniversary of one of the more tragic of accidents to occur in our recent history, besides 9/11, the death of our very own-" I changed the channel, not wanting to be reminded. Final Destination 2 came on, right at the scene of a violent car crash. I changed the channel one last time, ending up on an episode of CSI.

"...could've happened to anyone," Nick stated. "I mean, car crashes are quite commo-" I turned the TV off and tossed the remote.

"Why do I have to live with that?" I asked myself aloud.

"Because your life is a pain in the ass." I turned around and saw Lucy standing in the hallway. "Kind of like mine. Everyone stops paying attention to me, Lucy Ferr, when Amber enters the picture." She walked over and sat down next to me. "Jealous as I may be, she is still my sister. She took over the spotlight, showing off at family gatherings, aweing my parents, while I sat in the shadows, watching her."

"At least you weren't abused by older siblings. Even though they used me as a punching bag, they would stand up for and with me against anyone." I put my head into my hands. "My family's a mess."

"Aw, it can't be that bad. I mean, besides your brother and mom, your family is still intact. You still have connection with each other."

"Heh. Yeah. Zach is running about, my dad is always on call for work, and I'm here telling you my problems. And it's Halloween, one of my worst memories. The only good in my life is Amber and I'm still scared of opening up to her all the way. Like, I know she'll understand, but still, I hate talking about my problems. It's like I feel that no one cares about me."

"That's not true," I heard from the hallway. I turned and saw Amber standing there, my shirt draping over her shoulders. "I care about you. Come back to bed, we can talk it over." She walked back into our room. I looked back at Lucy.

"Your choice," she said. I followed Amber.

Walking into the bedroom, I sat down onto the bed. Amber got up from where she was lying and crawled over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked in a caring voice.

"Nothing," I sighed. She moved around and sat on my lap, her legs on either side of me.

"C'mon, I'm here for you. Talk." I sighed again. "Talk, or you don't get anything from me." That got my attention.

"It's just, this holiday. This day. It's a bad reminder for me and my family."

"How so?" She started to rock her hips back and forth.

"I just...can't. I just hate this day."

"Well, maybe, we can make this day a bit better." She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Grabbing the back of my head, she pushed her tongue inside of my mouth. I grabbed her waist as I kissed her back. She leaned and pushed me onto my back, still kissing.

Just as things were heating up, we pulled apart to Lucy's screams.

* * *

 **To be continued… Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Spooky Scary Skeletons Pt 2

**Hello, blazingalex here. If you ever want to chat with me, my Kik is blazingalex666**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

 **CONTAINS LEMONS! (finally)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Spooky Scary Skeletons Part 2

We pulled apart to Lucy's screams. I lifted my head to hear better.

"What adorable costumes!" Lucy awed. "You kids are so cute!" What the hell? It's fucking seven in the morning.

"Why are there kids already?" I asked Amber.

"I don't know," she responded. "Early start? Now, where were we?"

"I think I know." Without warning, I latched onto her neck and started nibbling. She yelped a little, but quieted down, letting me take control. I turned her around and rested her on the bed; moving up to her ear. She took my hands and slipped them under her shirt. Even though I was nervous and shit, I still had an idea of what I was doing. Thank you, XVideos.

Squeezing her tits and numming on her ear, she moaned softly. Giving a wicked smile, I unlatched from her and lifted her shirt. Her nipples hardened in the cold air.

"No foreplay," Amber breathed. "Just sex." Taking off the rest of her clothes, Amber spread her legs, revealing her wet, warm pussy. Excited, I stripped down myself and joined her on the bed. Just as I started rubbing my cock along her entrance, she stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have a condom?" Shit. I knew I forgot to grab something last week.

"Uhh…"

"Good." A smirk spread across her face. "I wanna feel you cum inside me." What she said was both hot and terrifying. Yes, I want to fuck her, but I don't think I'm ready for a kid.

As I was lost in my thoughts, she flipped me over and got on top, my dick pressing against her clitoris. "You're going to be the perfect father for our child." She grabbed my wrists and pinned me down as she pushed down onto my cock, allowing it to enter her.

"Oh, Arceus~!" She moaned. "You're so big!" This obviously wasn't her first time, as there was no hymen. Oh well.

She planted another kiss on my lips as she lifted her waist; my cock twinged with pleasure.

Holy hell was she wet. It felt like my dick was taking a personal bath. She felt like I was fucking a hot tub. So hot and moist, the perfect lubrication that any pussy can produce. I was amazed. As she fucked me, I watched her petite breasts bounce in front of my face.

"Hm-hm, what're you thinking?" Amber asked me in a seductive tone. Without hesitation, I pulled her down and inserted a tit into my mouth, sucking and nibbling it. She shrieked slightly to the added stimulation as she continued bouncing on my cock. Her cunt squeezed tighter on me.

"Ah! A-Amber," I panted. "I'm gonna-"

"Let it all out!" She shouted, breathing heavily. I grabbed her rear and started thrusting up into her, before…

"Fffuuuccckkk!" Streams of cum shot inside of her.

"Fuck yes! Give it to me! Alex!" My cock twitched inside of her as it erupted.

It must've been too much for her because she collapsed on top of me as I was still unloading. She was just barely conscious.

After dying down and pulling out of her, I cuddled up to her furry body, my arm wrapped around her. Something slick and slimey was rubbed onto my lower stomach. Semen. Amber laid her head onto my chest and sighed deeply.

"That...was…"

"Incredible," I finished. I moved my leg into a more comfortable position, but instead found a wet spot on the sheets. More semen. I closed my eyes as Amber traced my slim chest with a finger, giggling slightly.

"Happy Father's Day," I heard her mutter.

* * *

I woke up several hours later, naked, covered, and alone. Getting out of bed, I ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wash away the sweat from earlier. The water patted my skin as it woke me up.

After getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

"Amber and I went out with the neighbor's kids. Please hand out candy.

Lucy

Also, you guys are pretty fucking loud."

I scoffed and crumbled up the note, tossing it into the trash can. As I walked over to the couch, there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" Three kids exclaimed. I looked at their costumes. One was a vampire, one had a sheet over their head, and the other looked like she...was...in a car...accident. My heart sank. A part of me wanted to slam the door shut, but another said to at least give them candy first.

"Okay, kids," I said with a fake smile on my face. I grabbed the candy bowl from the stand next to the door. "Here you go." I grabbed a handful and dropped pieces into their bags.

"Thank you!" They said before turning away. I closed the door, a fake smile on my face still there. As I walked back to the couch, the smile faded drastically, turning into a full on look of dismay as I sank down onto the sofa.

"Fuck my life," I mumbled. Just then, Amber and Lucy walked through the door, orange and black paint on their faces.

"...so I told her to back the fuck up," Lucy said. "But she wouldn't listen. She kept going on and on about how her fish filet was too fishy. Like, bitch, it's supposed to be like that! It was made that way!"

"Customers are so fucking stupid," Amber responded. "Hey Alex." She walked over and sat down onto my lap, giving me a smooch. "Have a good nap?"

"Mmm," Lucy cut in, not giving me time to answer. "You two are one of the loudest couples fucking I've ever heard. And I had to listen to my parents for most of my life."

"Please don't bring that up."

"Seriously, tone the fuck down!"

"Sorry, Lucy," I told her. "How about I get you some earplugs for Christmas?" Amber snorted at the comment I made. I smiled at her and shook her lightly.

"Oh, blow it out your ass!" Lucy stomped away into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, tha-"

"Wait," Amber interrupted. At that moment, Lucy shrieked. She came bolting out of her room holding a full skeleton.

"Who the hell put this in my bed?!" She demanded. Amber and I broke out laughing. Frustrated, the Houndoom threw down the plastic prop and slammed herself into her room once more.

* * *

 **Ehh, thought I would end it on a lighter tone. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy Ferr and the New Her

**Hello, blazingalex here. Now, I promised myself that I would refrain from murdering my characters, but Vulthurin didn't like that. Meh.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Lucy Ferr and the New Her

Ever since the Halloween prank, Lucy had been spending lots of time out and about. She's hardly home, and when she is, she's buried in her phone, texting away to someone. Every minute, her phone would buzz with a new message, driving Amber and I insane. Finally, after about a week, we had enough.

Lucy walked into the kitchen, nose buried in her screen as she walked past her sister. Amber quickly grabbed her phone out of her paws.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled.

"Who the fuck are you texting?" Amber demanded, looking through the texts.

"None of your business! Now give me my phone!" Amber kept twirling, dodging Lucy's attempts of retrieving back her phone. I opened up the fridge and pulled out a beer, cracking it open and watching them.

Amber stopped.

"You're dating Calum? The Umbreon?" Lucy snatched her phone.

"None of your damn business!" Her phone buzzed again. "What's it to you?"

"How long have you two been dating? When do we get to meet him? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Is it because of the bone head in you bed?" I asked innocently.

"Because you two will just embarrass the fuck out of me," Lucy replied.

"You really think I would do that to my sister?" Amber asked.

"Yes! Don't you remember Shane? Back in high school? Sophomore year? You fucking told him an embarrassing story to him."

"What? I never even met Shane. Who could've...oh, shit."

"What?"

"You remember Dalton, right? The Ditto?"

"Yeah?" It took a second for Lucy to realize. "That fucking slut."

"Yeah."

"You just had to go to homecoming with him, didn't you?"

"Mom and Dad made me, okay? I wanted to stay home and watch Netflix."

"Fuck. Okay, I guess I can invite Calum over ONE time. Okay? But you have to promise me that you and Alex won't tell him any embarrassing stories about me to him. Got it?"

"Keep our mouths shut, got it," I said, stepping forward over to Amber. "Don't worry, I'll keep Amber's lips busy." I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Thank you guys so much." I kissed Amber as Lucy mumbled to herself and texting her boyfriend.

"Alex, you're naughty," Amber whispered.

"Opposites attract," I told her, kissing her again. "Plus, I get to keep you from going Dark Side." Another kiss. "And have some fun with you." One more.

"He's coming tonight to watch Insidious," Lucy interrupted.

"That's sweet," Amber told her, looking deeply into my stone blue-gray eyes.

"Did you even hear me?"

"Yeah. Movie cuddle night. I heard."

"Ooo-kay, then. He's coming in an hour, so..."

"We don't have long," I said to Amber. She smiled, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into our room, slamming the door shut.

I laid her down on the bed and slammed my lips onto hers; my tongue ravaging hers as she moaned into the kiss. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, locking me in. We rolled around as we made out; the sheets scrunching up underneath us and entangling us.

I rolled over and fell off the bed with Amber on top of me. We landed on the floor hard.

"Watch out for the floor," Lucy called out with a giggle. Amber continued to kiss me as something started to mat my hair down. My vision started to become slightly hazy.

"Hold on, babe," I said, stopping her. "Something's wrong."

"What?" She asked. I looked up at her and saw the face of true terror. "Oh, my Arceus!" I reached up behind my head. Something was wrong. There was a liquid. Pulling my hand back, I saw a red substance on my fingers. Blood. My blood.

"Oh, shit." Amber stood up and ripped the door open.

"Lucy! Come quick!" She shouted before rushing back over to me. The Houndoom ran in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Alex is bleeding badly from his head."

"Oh, shit. That's not good. I'll call an ambulance." She pulled her phone out and ran towards the living room. Amber stayed by my side, holding my hand.

"Don't worry," I slurred. "I'm going to be fine. I'm not ready to die." With that, I broke into song in my semi-conscious state. "I'll control the world, one person at a time. As I damn the dead I'm trying to survive. I'm not ready to die…"

"Alex, you're starting to scare me," Amber started to cry softly. "Please, just hold on. An ambulance will be here soon. You just have to hold on and save your energy."

"Amber, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna get married? That sounds like a good idea. What do you think?"

"Yes. We can get married. But you need to stay still and be quiet."  
"For whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee. Those bells are thy wedding bells." I closed my eyes, as they were starting to droop. "I'm gonna take a nap. Can you wake me soon?" I heard the door open faintly and voices approach the room.

"What happened?" I heard a male voice ask.

"He hit his head on the floor," I heard Amber answer. Or was it Lucy?

"Goodnight," I mumbled before passing out.

* * *

 **There we go. Give him a nice concussion. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ring of Fire

**Hello, blazingalex here. I feel like I should just stop trying to look for relationships here. I mean, it's always nice to have someone to cuddle up to, but a pillow usually works as well. Plus, there's no nagging.**

 **ALSO: To anyone who is either struggling with their writing or is new to writing, here's a tip: Stories are like essays; it pays to research.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Ring of Fire

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"BP 110 over 73, pulse is at 65," a voice echoed. "Respiratory seems normal, reaction to stimulants?" My left eyelid was lifted up and a light was shined into my pupil. "Normal." The light clicked off. "Now all he has to do is wake up."

"I was awake, dick," I muttered, opening my eyes more. "Thanks for checking." The doctor checking on me turned with a little "humph" and walked out. Amber, Lucy, and an Umbreon whom I presumed to be Calum, stood up and surrounded my bed.

"Thank Arceus you're awake," Amber said to me, hugging me tightly.

"Don't thank Arceus," I told her. "Thank the fact that I didn't hit my head hard enough to damage my brain." She let go and stepped back; a look of shock on her face.

"Wow, dude," Calum said. "That was pretty fucking cold. You shouldn't say those kinds of things to your girlfriend."

"Look, man. I just want to get out of here and go back home. Is that too much to ask?"

"Calum, let's just leave his ass in the hospital until he re-learns to respect everyone," Lucy suggested.

"As much as I want to, we can't," the Umbreon replied. "He's being discharged today and we have to take him back. Will you be alright with that, Amber?" She didn't speak; only nodded her head. "Okay, get dressed, asshat. We're leaving."

"Thank fucking Arceus."

* * *

We all got back to the apartment and I immediately flopped down onto the couch and turned the TV on. News, news, news, game shows, news, fifties movie, seventies series, more news, and sports. Ugh.

"How about that movie?" Amber suggested.

"Yeah, sounds great," Lucy agreed. "Calum, you want some popcorn?"

"That'd be nice, thanks. Ooh, you girls got to put extra butter on there. So damn delicious."

"Hey, babe?" I interrupted. "Can you grab me a beer? Thirsty as fuck."

"S-sure," Amber responded shakily.

"Amb, hold on." Calum walked over to me. "Dude, you're not exactly making a good first impression on me. Okay? Because I'm starting to think this is how you actually treat these girls. But from what they're telling me, this behavior of yours is new."

"Okay," I started, standing up and getting into his face. "Listen here, Honey Bunches of Oats, a delicious part of this balanced breakfast, I don't give a flying fuck what you think. You aren't my dad. And you aren't my older brother, either. But, if you don't watch yourself, you're going to end up like my other one; dead."

"Now you listen to me, you fucking off-brand, cheap-ass shit, if you ever threaten me, or Lucy, or Amber, or even talk them down, you're going to fucking pay."

"Bippity boppity back the fuck up; 'Off-brand, cheap-ass shit?' That's the best insult you can come up with?"

"If you're going with brands, then I'm gonna have to downgrade you to a wannabe. People and Pokemon know me, while your ass is easy to break and damage. Plus, you're cheap. How the fuck can you even afford to pay attention?"

"Okay, that's it, you fucker. You had your chance. Now it's time to shut the fuck up." I threw a punch, hitting him in the face. Amber and Lucy shrieked.

"Don't worry girls, I got this." He charged at me and tackled me to the ground. The back of my head must've hit the corner of something, because the pain from last night returned. "You thought striking me was a good idea? Huh?! I'm gonna make you regret it!" A fist hit the left side of my jaw, making my teeth rattle. The back of my shirt started to become soaked again. Calum cocked back for another punch, but stopped.

He stood up.

Again, my vision became hazy.

"Lucy, get some paper towels," Calum echoed. "Amber, I'm gonna need a bowl of water and a sewing kit. Please tell me you have one."

"Of course," Amber replied with a echo. She ran off into her room. Calum bent over me.

"I'm gonna try and stitch you up again, okay? I just need you to stay still." He stood back up and ran to the freezer, pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Problem is, there's a high chance that you won't stay still, so we're gonna have to get you shit-faced, okay?" He unscrewed the cap and began feeding me the burning alcohol, not stopping to let me breathe. He just kept pouring the drink down my throat.

I blacked out a little bit after that.

* * *

 **It's a short chapter, but the next one (also last) will have a great ending to it, I promise. I'll be bringing someone back, someone we haven't seen in awhile. blazingalex, out!**


	10. Chapter 10: What Did We Tell You?

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'm gonna be ending this here and then taking a break from writing to catch up on schoolwork. Hope you enjoy a cameo appearance from a forgotten character.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: What Did We Tell You?

I woke up on a bed, my head hurting like a bitch. Calum stood over me with Lucy and Amber behind him. The Umbreon had a look of hate on his face.

"Are you going to be a dick?" He asked me randomly.

"Uh, only if you're going to be a dick to me," I replied. "What happened? Why does my head hurt? And why the hell does my mouth feel like it has cotton in it?" Calum backed up and Amber approached me.

"Um, Alex?" She started. "D-do you still want that beer?"

"Wait, when did I ask for one?" I sat up. "Amber, why do you look scared? It's me, Alex! Remember?" I tried to think of something I told her. "Uh, uh, I said something...to you...something about...marriage? That we should get married? Right?" I looked around. "Right?" Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Lucy told us, leaving the room.

"Alex, there's something I should probably let you know," Amber said.

"And you even try to hit her," Calum added. "I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Calum, please." Amber turned back to me and stepped closer. "Alex, I-I'm pregnant."

Time stopped. My mind started racing. For some reason, I feel like this wasn't the first time someone told me that. I felt like I was transferred to a different, parallel universe. A Lucario popped up, with a young Riolu. I watched the Riolu grow up and evolve. I saw a flash of a missing spike.

"Alex?"

I flew back into the present time.

"Amber…" I started, standing up. "That's great!" I grabbed her and kissed her hard. "Even more of a reason to get married!" Lucy came back with a small package.

"Alex, for you," she told me, tossing it.

"Who's it from?"

"Don't know. All it said was that it should be used now." I opened up the package and found a smaller box, a ring box.

"That's what it's for," I whispered. "Thank you, Zach." I looked back at Amber and got down on one knee.  
"Is that…" Amber gasped.

"Amber, will you be my wife?" I saw her start to tear up.

"Oh, Alex. Yes! Yes, I will!" She hugged me tightly and kissed me.

"Well, it's safe to say that Alex is back to normal," Calum told Lucy from the side.

* * *

*Meanwhile, in the Hall of Origins*

A small green figure sat at a computer, tinkering around in some kind of software. To a normal person, they would describe it as The Sims. As the figure messed around, two more figures, larger and more menacing, walked up behind it.

"Celebi!" The silver one roared. The green figure jumped and turned around. "What did we say about messing with the time and space continuum?"

"S-sorry, Palkia," Celebi responded. "I was just having fun."

"We told you many times NOT to mess with that!" The blue one yelled. "Palkia and I may have gotten over our differences, but that doesn't mean we can't kick your ass to Giratina!"

"Dialga, Palkia!" Another voice boomed. All three of them turned and bowed before the fourth, more majestic creature.

"Lord Arceus," they all chanted.

"Celebi, come with me. We need to discuss some important matters." Celebi, shaken, stood up and followed Arceus out of the room.

As they walked, Arceus told Celebi something no one wanted to hear.

"You disappoint me, Celebi. Not only did you tamper with Dialga and Palkia's stuff, you completely messed up my plans for those lives you changed! Now I have to go back and change it because of you!"

"I-I'm sorry, m-my lord," Celebi stammered. "I-I was just having some fun."  
"There is no fun in controlling the universe! You have been getting away for too long. You are hereby banished to the mortal realm to live with Pokemon and humans. And your name is no longer Celebi; you are now called Libby! Now, get out!

* * *

 **blazingalex, out!**


End file.
